


Каникулы в Бэйкон Фолз

by rebjonokvredina



Category: Gravity Falls, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inspired by Art, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebjonokvredina/pseuds/rebjonokvredina
Summary: «Оборотни обитают в Бэйкон Фолз с самого основания города. Среднестатистический оборотень выглядит как обычный человек, пока его не разозлить. Если вы решили сразиться с оборотнем один на один, не забудьте взять с собой серебряное оружие».Рядом был забавный набросок рычащего парня с бакенбардами. Стайлз хмыкнул и подсветил фонариком.«Оно отлично будет смотреться в ваших мёртвых пальцах, когда вас будут класть в гроб».Или история о том, как Стайлз со Скоттом гостили на каникулах у дяди.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа навеяна вот этим прелестным артом [ от pembroke](https://pembroke.tumblr.com/):  
> 
> 
> Это кроссовер с 4 серией 2 сезона "Гравити Фолз" и, вероятно, происходящее будет немного сумбурным для тех, кто не смотрел этот шедевр мультипликации. К мультфильму много отсылок, и я надеюсь, вы найдёте их все :3 
> 
> Штампы, милота и ушанка.
> 
> Стайлз в роли Диппера.  
> Скотт в роли влюбчивой Мэйбл.  
> Бобби Финсток в роли бухтящего дяди Стэна.  
> И вишенка на торте: Дерек в роли прекрасной дочери лесоруба - Вэнди. Сорри, нот сорри.

Стайлз сидел за прилавком и вдумчиво листал потрёпанный дневник. Иногда он включал ультрафиолетовый фонарь, чтобы прочитать невидимые комментарии, но в целом и без них всё было понятно. По будням клиентов в Хижине Чудес почти не было, так что некому было осудить его за глупые смешки, бульканье и возгласы, вызванные особенно занятными местами.

«Оборотни обитают в Бэйкон Фолз с самого основания города. Среднестатистический оборотень выглядит как обычный человек, пока его не разозлить. Если вы решили сразиться с оборотнем один на один, не забудьте взять с собой серебряное оружие».

Рядом был забавный набросок рычащего парня с бакенбардами. Стайлз хмыкнул и подсветил фонариком.

«Оно отлично будет смотреться в ваших мёртвых пальцах, когда вас будут класть в гроб. Работает только аконит».

В ультрафиолете было видно, что к изображению оборотня приплюсован рисунок растения, а после знака равно на страничке валяется еще один оборотень, но уже мёртвый, если судить по вываленному языку и крестикам вместо глаз. Стайлз хихикнул. У автора дневника определённо всё было в порядке с чувством юмора.

Дочитав главу, парень отложил книгу и потянулся. Хижина открылась почти два часа назад, а продавца всё еще не было. Скотти с дядюшкой Кексиком уехали в магазин с самого утра, так что до прихода кассира магазин был на нём. Дядя Кексик был двоюродным братом Джона Стилински и жил в маленьком городке в самой глуши штата Орегон. Он владел местной достопримечательностью для доверчивых туристов, а в свободное от надувательств время тренировал детей в местной школе. На самом деле его звали Бобби Финсток, но Стайлза тоже звали не Стайлз, так что он не особо удивился такому прозвищу. Отец Стайлза, укативший с Мелиссой в свадебное путешествие, отправил их со Скоттом к родственнику на всё лето, не решившись оставлять двух школьников без присмотра. В целом поездка вышла весьма весёлой и занимательной, особенно, когда Стайлз нашёл загадочный потрёпанный дневник в дупле и окунулся в мир сверхъестественных тайн Бэйкон Фолз. Вот только иногда приходилось помогать дяде с его маленьким бизнесом, и это была сущая тоска. Стайлз посмотрел на часы и вздохнул. Зная дотошность Бобби Финстока, он не ждал их со Скоттом раньше обеда.

Кстати, об обеде. Стилински встряхнул пустую пачку из-под чипсов и грустно вздохнул. Есть хотелось зверски, а оставить свой пост он не мог. Он покрутился на стуле, побарабанил пальцами по столешнице, еще раз проверил пакет с чипсами на предмет крошек и уже потянулся, было, к дневнику, чтобы хоть чем-то занять себя, как дверь с грохотом распахнулась.

Растрёпанный и пылающий гневом Дерек влетел в лавку и с размаха пнул прилавок. Банка с желейными глазными яблоками жалобно звякнула, и Стайлз вскрикнул от неожиданности.

— Прости, я тебя не заметил, — буркнул Хейл и натянул свою забавную ушанку чуть поглубже. Скотт считал её атрибутом деревенщины, но кто бы стал его слушать. Уж точно не Стайлз.

— О, ничего страшного, я привык, — он соскользнул со стула, уступая Дереку место продавца. — Опять задержали дома?

Дерек пошарил вокруг кассы, достал бейдж со своим именем и попытался закрепить его на рубашке. Клетчатая зелёная ткань распахнулась, и Стайлз позволил себе пару секунд насладиться видом белой обтягивающей майки. Ну ладно, не совсем пару. Он всё еще не мог понять, как Хейл в одежде типичного реднека мог выглядеть _так_. Как «так», он предпочитал не думать. А ещё он предпочитал не распространяться о том, что в первый же день после их с Дереком знакомства он наведался в местный магазин одежды и спустил на клетчатые рубашки большую часть карманных денег. Правда надеть ни одну из них так и не решился.

— Что на этот раз? — Стайлз сделал вид, что поправляет глиняные кружки, сделанные якобы местным племенем диких полулюдей-полуживотных, скрывающихся в лесу и выходящих только по ночам. На самом деле их лепила Сатоми, улыбчивая эмигрантка из Японии. Не то что бы он рассчитывал на ответ, но попробовать стоило. В хорошие дни у него даже получалось перекинуться с молчаливым Дереком парой фраз, и каждый такой момент Стайлз с трепетом сохранял в душе, складывая в копилку хороших воспоминаний. Хмурый и нелюдимый, Хейл иногда выбирался из скорлупы, и тогда оказывалось, что он очень даже неплох в общении. Стайлз был уверен, что под суровостью и каменным лицом скрывается нежное нутро. Нужно лишь подобрать ключ.

Дерек нахмурился и опустился на стул. Он открыл кассу, уставился в неё невидящим взглядом и снова закрыл. А потом вдруг ответил:

— Мама хочет, чтобы после школы я остался здесь и продолжил учиться по удалёнке. Она говорит, что мне незачем уезжать куда-то и выбирать какой-то особенный колледж, если я всё равно буду работать на нашей семейной лесопилке. Сказала, что мне не потребуются рекомендации и практика. И что раз она мой работодатель, то какая разница, какой у меня диплом.

— Не круто, чувак, — ошарашенно пробормотал Стайлз. Он подошел к прилавку и облокотился об него. Дерек кивнул.

— Она бы уже отправила меня на лесозаготовки, если бы я не нашёл подработку в городе. Считает, что нет ничего важнее, чем разбираться в сортиментах и семенниках. И сёстры туда же. За столом только и разговоров, что о досках, сучьях и просеках. Иногда мне кажется, что я приёмный, — он в сердцах ударил кулаком по стойке. Стайлз еле сдержал улыбку.

Женская половина семейства Хейлов была как на подбор: Талия, Лора и Кора, темноволосые, чернобровые и безумно красивые, они выглядели так, как будто могли одним взглядом заставить дерево упасть. Стайлз покосился на Дерека. Четыре из четырёх. Если он и мог быть из какой-то семьи, то только из этой.

— Да, отстой. Мне всегда казалось, что семейный бизнес это круто.

— Круто, — Дерек вздохнул, — ровно до того момента, пока у тебя есть выбор и кого-нибудь волнует твоё мнение.

— А сам бы ты чего хотел?

— Уж точно не махать топором с утра до ночи.

Стайлз представил элегантную Талию в её лучшем деловом костюме, с топором, закинутым за плечо. Выглядело как отличная идея для рекламной компании.

— Я думал, у вас там крутая лесозаготовочная техника, все дела.

— Ага, но моя мать считает, что каждый ребёнок должен познать ценность денег тяжким физическим трудом. Ну, или любым другим. Так что приходится просиживать зад здесь. Но лучше так, чем никак вообще. Ты не представляешь, как сложно найти работу в таком захолустье.

О, Стайлз очень даже представлял. В Бэйкон Фолз помимо пары продуктовых и хозяйственных магазинов было не так много мест, куда на работу могли взять школьника. Кафе «Обед Жирнушки»? Ленивая Сьюзен нанимала официанток, но предпочтение отдавала девушкам. Пиццерия «Весёлый переполох у старой совы»? И не надейся, только если ты не аниматроник. Мужской байкерский клуб «Перелом черепа»? Подработка только для совершеннолетних. К тому же, в глазах любого нанимателя Дерек с его недружелюбным взглядом приравнивался к падению продаж.

— Я, честно говоря, в какой-то момент практически отчаялся. Мы всей семьёй собрались в боулинг-центре, когда я сказал матери, что меня опять никуда не приняли. Мы тогда сильно повздорили из-за этого, она накричала на меня при всех и сказала, что еще один день неудачных поисков работы, и она пристроит меня сама. А на следующее утро я случайно увидел объявление о вакансии кассира здесь. Сначала я подумал, что это шутка, потому что в списке требований было что-то вроде: «Требуется парень, чёрные волосы, здоровенные брови, желательно быть сыном лесоруба». Но я всё же решил попробовать. Когда Мистер Финсток посмотрел на меня, я уж думал, что это конец, но потом он вдруг сказал, что моё лицо отлично сочетается с фирменным стилем Хижины, что бы это ни значило. Честно говоря, не сказал бы, что ему так уж сильно требовалась помощь со всем этим, — Дерек обвёл рукой полки, забитые всякой всячиной, — но глупо было указывать ему на это.

Стайлз хитро прищурился, едва сдерживая улыбку. Может дядюшка Бобби и мог обмануть кого-то своей грубостью, но точно не его. А еще он знал, что Кексик без ума от боулинга и зависает там каждые выходные. Дерек уткнулся лбом в сложенные ладони и тихо произнёс:

— Не понимаю, почему родители так и не пожелали перебраться поближе к цивилизации, даже после того, как их компания стала приносить кучу денег. Тогда я бы смог поступить в приличный колледж в Портленде.

— В какой, например? — Стайлзу показалось, что он превратился в одно сплошное ухо.

— Орегонский Университет Здоровья, — пробурчал Дерек, и у Стайлза перехватило дыхание от того, что он увидел.

Это было сложно заметить, если не знать, куда смотреть. Дерек был в своём роде уникумом. Его скулы, уши и шея в волнительные моменты всегда упорно придерживались своего естественного оттенка. То, как смущался Дерек, было самым очаровательным, что Стайлз когда-либо видел в своей жизни, а он многое повидал. Вот и сейчас у парня медленно, но верно заалел кончик носа. Самый его краешек едва заметно подсветился розовым, будто поймал на себя луч закатного солнца. Стайлз повернул голову и уткнулся себе в плечо, пытаясь сдержать смех. Брови Дерека съехались к переносице, безуспешно пытаясь дотянуться друг до друга через Великий Каньон Хмурой Складочки.

— Ты хочешь работать врачом? — неуверенно уточнил Стайлз. Это казалось ему чертовски милым, но он не знал, захочет ли Дерек обсуждать это. Не дождавшись ответа, он продолжил: — Я тоже хочу помогать людям, так что планирую стать полицейским. Отец не сильно в восторге от этого, но я уже всё решил. Я понимаю, что он хочет для меня лучшей жизни, чем пропадать сутками на работе, рискуя быть подстреленным, нарваться на нож или умереть в пятьдесят от инфаркта, вызванного стрессом.

— Да уж, так себе перспектива.

— Но я всё равно буду стоять на своём, пока он не смирится.

Они помолчали немного, но Стайлза впервые это не тяготило. Это был их самый долгий разговор на его памяти, так что он предположил, что Дереку нужен отдых от словестных упражнений. Хейл сдвинул ушанку на макушку и посмотрел в сторону входной двери.

— Эй, мелкий, я слышал, твой дядя записал вас с братом на товарищеский матч по лакроссу в эти выходные. Ты правда собираешься играть в эту фигню?

— Не такой уж я и мелкий, — насупился Стилински. — Я всего на два года тебя младше и хотя бы не похож на того, кто пару раз оставался на второй год или пережрал стероидов. И лакросс не фигня, а брутальный спорт для настоящих мужиков.

— Моя младшая сестра играет в лакросс, — ответил Дерек, улыбаясь одними глазами.

— Вот и я о том же, — Стайлз передёрнул плечами, вспоминая яростное лицо Коры, несущейся к воротам. Чтобы осмелиться выйти против этой психованной, нужно иметь воистину стальные яйца.

Когда мысль о Коре завершила круг почёта в его голове, Стайлз вздёрнулся всем телом.

— А ты, значит, вынужден прийти поболеть, раз твоя сестра выйдет на поле? — мысль, что Хейл будет на трибунах, будоражила до озноба.

— Как будто у меня есть выбор, — Дерек вздохнул, но его лицо было недостаточно горестным для того, кто действительно страдает. — Для Коры это важно, так что мы все пойдём, хотя я и считаю лакросс идиотским видом спорта и предпочитаю баскетбол.  
— Ясно, еще один заложник ситуации.

— Это ты про себя? — Дерек удивлённо вскинул брови. — Ваш дядя силой заставил вас участвовать? А то я слышал, что из-за разъехавшихся на каникулы местных ему не хватает ребят.

— Нет, это я про Скотти. Мне все равно суждено просидеть на скамейке запасных всю игру. А вот ему нужно впечатлить одну фанатку спорта, так что бедняге придётся выложиться по полной.

Дерек закатил глаза и снова посмотрел в сторону двери.

— Ладно, мне нужно работать, — сказал он, выпрямляясь за прилавком, как прилежный ученик за партой.

— Да ладно тебе, чувак, тут же никого… — заныл было Стайлз, надеясь вытрясти из Хейла еще немного чего-нибудь личного, но в этот же момент под окнами раздался скрип тормозов, и в Хижину ввалилась толпа туристов, возглавляемая Бобби Финстоком. Он с видом фокусника взмахнул тростью с позолоченным набалдашником и отдернул занавеску, скрывавшую проход в Музей Загадок.

Когда давка в дверях закончилась, в зал заглянул Скотт, нагруженный пакетами с продуктами. Стайлз подхватил у него половину, и они вдоль стены прокрались к подсобке, через которую можно было попасть на кухню.

— Ты чего такой бледный? — Стайлз нырнул в один из пакетов и достал оттуда молоко. Скотт, и впрямь выглядевший неважно, рухнул на стул.

— Мы уже были на кассе, только начали пробивать продукты, как Кексик увидел автобус с туристами. Поэтому он гнал, как будто за ним цербер гонится, чтобы успеть сюда одновременно с ними. Ты же знаешь, как он умеет раскручивать этих простофиль на деньги, показывая им всякую фигню под видом мистических находок. Я думал, меня стошнит.

— Воспрянь духом, бро! Сегодня знаменательный день. Я смог проговорить с Дереком Хейлом почти полчаса подряд, с небольшими перерывами на отдых. Это нужно отметить! Как насчёт того, чтобы наведаться в лес и порыскать там чего-нибудь по-настоящему мистического? Что-нибудь покруче Фиджийской русалки*, что висит у дяди в выставочном зале.

Вместо ответа Скотт протяжно застонал. Он уткнулся лицом в стол и вздрогнул, когда Стайлз с грохотом опустил перед ним дневник.

— Оборотни, Скотти! Неужели тебе не интересно встретить настоящих оборотней?

— Нет, Стайлз, мне интересно заползти в кровать и доспать то, что дядя Бобби не дал. А потом сходить на тренировку.

— Но тут сказано, что в городе проживает целое семейство мохнатых. Я бы поставил на Уиттморов. Они основали город, а значит точно старожилы. К тому же у Джексона вечно такое лицо, будто его блохи кусают.

— Иди без меня, бро. Я обещаю смотаться с тобой в лес и найти хоть чупокабру, но только после того, как игра пройдёт.

Стайлз скорчил умоляющую рожицу, но Скотт контратаковал щенячьим взглядом, и Стилински сдался. Он подхватил со стола дневник, нашёл в шкафу пачку чипсов и вышел во двор через заднюю дверь.

Лес начинался чуть ли не от самого порога, и Стайлз позволил ногам нести его туда, куда им вздумается. Было едва ли за полдень, и солнце приятно грело плечи и спину. Стайлз смотрел по сторонам, выискивая в подлеске фиолетовые соцветия. Не то чтобы он рассчитывал встретить оборотня средь бела дня, но стоило подготовиться к этой встрече заранее. Хотя всё еще было не понятно, как этого оборотня распознать, потому что план — доводить каждого подозрительного незнакомца до белого каления —был так себе. Вдруг что-то заставило Стайлза отвлечься. Боковым зрением он будто бы выхватил какую-то фигуру, но, обернувшись, никого не обнаружил. Зато прямо перед ним оказался огроменный пень. Стайлз восхищённо выдохнул, и его будто арканом подтащило к тёмной потрескавшейся поверхности.

— Вот это да! А ты здоровяк! Интересно, смогу ли я вытянуться на тебе во весь рост? — он коснулся коленом края, слегка прополз вперёд и плюхнулся на зад прямо посередине спила. Дерево делилось теплом, полученным от солнца, и Стайлз всё же улёгся на него, решив сделать привал. Чтобы не терять время даром, он достал дневник и погрузился в чтение. Спустя две уморительные главы про гигантских летучих мышей-вампиров (Не о чем беспокоиться! Всё, что они хотят, это фрукты!) и кабачок с человеческим лицом и эмоциями, Стайлз почувствовал, как его глаза начинают слипаться.

— Надо взбодриться, — он потянулся, разминая мышцы, и взялся за пакет с чипсами. Он тянул упаковку в разные стороны, но упрямая штуковина всё никак не поддавалась. Шов был запаян намертво, и пальцы соскальзывали с пластика.

— Ну, давай же! — Стайлз похлопал по карманам и нашёл связку ключей. Выбрав из них самый зазубренный, он принялся пилить упаковку, пока она, наконец, не треснула. Одновременно с этим ключ соскочил и болезненно проехался по ладони.

— Чёрт! — Стайлз встряхнул рукой, зализал царапину и принялся пихать в рот просоленные кусочки картофеля. Он пялился в одну точку, пока чипсы не кончились, отряхнулся от крошек и отправился обратно в сторону дома. Очень хотелось спать, и он с трудом понимал, откуда в нём взялась та бодрость, что бурлила под кожей еще пару часов назад. Видимо, Дерек Хейл действовал на него как суперкофеин. Стайлз покинул поляну с пнём, так и не заметив нескольких капель своей крови, оставшихся на иссушенном дереве. А спустя некоторое время они исчезли, будто поглощённые неведомой силой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сцена про устройство Дерека на работу нагло сворована у автора [вот этого милого комикса!](https://aminoapps.com/c/graviti-folz-ru/page/blog/komiks-kak-vendi-poluchila-rabotu/bKnJ_DWFou1Z5gm3Vnpa6R425LErmKGKB)
> 
> [*Фиджийская русалка](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A4%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B8%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D1%80%D1%83%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%BA%D0%B0) (в оригинале действительно присутствует в Хижине Чудес).


	2. Chapter 2

На следующий день Дерек пришёл вовремя, и, когда Стайлз спустился в торговый зал, потягиваясь и почёсывая живот, он сметал в совок мелкий сор и пыль, принесенную посетителями с улицы. Стайлзу вновь захотелось испытать то тёплое чувство, которое осталось с ним до самого вечера после их вчерашнего разговора.

— Хей! — он положил на прилавок дневник, с которым предпочитал не расставаться, и проводил взглядом задницу Дерека, когда тот в очередной раз наклонился. Что ж, зад Хейла тоже вызывал в нём тёплое чувство, хотя и несколько иного толка.

— Хей, — вяло откликнулся Дерек.

Стайлз побарабанил пальцами по столешнице, выискивая повод начать беседу. Потом он покосился на дневник, и ему в голову пришла мысль. — Слушай, твоя семья же давно тут живёт?

— Да, один из моих предков поселился здесь в год основания города.

— Значит, ты знаешь всех старожилов? Кто ещё из местных поселился тут раньше остальных?

— А тебе зачем?

— Ну, — протянул Стайлз, не зная, сочтёт его Дерек сумасшедшим или просто придурком, если он озвучит настоящую причину. Но потом решил, что после случая с ночной вылазкой в заброшенный дом, на которую Кора и её друзья подбили их со Скоттом, взяв на слабо, его репутации уже ничто не повредит. Кстати, именно тогда он впервые увидел призраков, и это было охренеть как круто. — Я тут слышал, что городок у вас со странностями. Что вокруг него много всяких легенд ходит. Вот подумал, что это пригодится мне при написании сочинения на свободную тему, которое нам задали на лето.

Стайлз похвалил себя ловко придуманную отмазку. К тому же, он почти не соврал. Он и правда собирался написать сочинение на тему «Как я провёл лето», упомянув в нём некоторые свои приключения и опустив совсем уж невероятные детали.

— Легенды? — переспросил Дерек и нахмурился. — Какие это, например?

— Ну, типа о сверхъестественных существах? — Стайлз округлил брови и сделал невинные глаза.

— Вроде вампиров и оборотней? — Дерек фыркнул. — Кажется, кто-то пересмотрел подросткового кино для девочек.

— Эй!

— Хочешь сказать, ты не смотрел Сумерки?

— Вообще-то я читал книгу, — Стайлз надеялся, что его щёки не сильно заметно покраснели. Не то чтобы он стеснялся этого факта своей биографии, просто он должен был выяснить, вокруг чего такая шумиха, а потом просто втянулся и прочитал всю серию.

— Нет, Стайлз, я не видел кого-то из соседей воющим на луну, и молоденькие девушки у нас ночами не пропадают, их здесь не так много, так что я бы заметил.

— Жаль, — Стайлз покачался с пятки на носок.

— Что-нибудь ещё? — Дерек убрал метлу в кладовку и опёрся о прилавок, оказываясь в опасной близости от лица Стайлза. Тот в испуге отшатнулся, боясь сделать какую-нибудь глупость типа… Поцеловать Дерека Хейла средь бела дня? Ну уж нет. Он не настолько сошёл с ума. Хотя…

— Эй, Хейл!

— М? — Дерек склонил голову к плечу, показывая, что внимательно слушает.

— Вот именно, Хейл, — прокричал Финсток, врываясь в зал. — Чего ты тут прохлаждаешься? Хватит трепаться с моим племянником, у нас там целая коробка чучел кроликов, к которым надо приклеить рога и клыки. А Стайлз пока…

— А Стайлз пока подышит свежим воздухом. Папа сказал, это очень полезно. Всем пока! — выкрикнул Стайлз и сбежал раньше, чем его припрягли торчать за кассой. Когда он удостоверился, что за ним нет погони, и дядя Бобби не собирается силой вернуть его назад, он, присвистывая, двинулся в лес. Там ему точно никто не помешает провести время за дневником, самокопанием и репетицией диалогов с Дереком Хейлом. Дереком Хейлом, которого он почти что пригласил на свидание. Господи, как можно быть таким самонадеянным идиотом? Хорошо, что дядя Кексик вовремя прервал его, а то еще не известно, чем всё это могло закончиться. За фантазиями о том, что могло бы случиться, осмелься он закончить свою фразу (от мордобоя или презрительного взгляда до счастливой гейской свадьбы, на которой ни оба будут в белых смокингах), Стайлз сам не заметил, как углубился в лес. Он очнулся только тогда, когда ему под ноги ткнулся острый край уже знакомого пня. Стайлз выдохнул и опустился на него. Он достал дневник и погрузился в чтение, исчезнув из этого мира на несколько спокойных часов.

***  
Бормотание Скотта напоминало зуд. Будто назойливое насекомое вертелось вокруг, не давая сосредоточиться. Уже несколько дней кряду Стайлза раздражало всё, от включённого телевизора до старого дребезжащего холодильника. Только в лесу Стайлз чувствовал себя спокойнее. Ему не хотелось этого признавать, но, вероятно, его лечащий врач ошибся, отменив аддерол перед самой поездкой.

— Надо еще раз проверить сетку на клюшке, — Скотт соскочил с кровати и полез в шкаф, грохоча всем, что попадалось ему под руку. Матч был назначен на вечер, и всё, о чём он мог думать, касалось этого. Ну, или Киры Юкимура, которая должна была играть вместе с ним на первой линии. С одной из полок сорвалась коробка, и из неё посыпалась всякая мелочёвка. Стайлз уткнулся в подушку, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не заткнуть уши и не наорать на МакКола.

— Я, пожалуй, пройдусь. Нужно проветриться перед игрой, — выдавил он сквозь зубы и накинул толстовку.

— Ага, — невнятно ответил Скотт, путаясь пальцами в узлах.

Стайлз спустился вниз, прокрался через гостиную, чтобы не тревожить дядю Бобби, задремавшего на диване, и вышел на опушку. Он знал, что если расслабиться, ноги сами выведут его к гигантскому пню, но сегодня что-то пошло не так. Дорога была длиннее обычного, зуд в глубине черепа только усиливался, и Стайлз не выдержал. Он зажмурился, сжал виски пальцами. А потом земля вдруг куда-то исчезла, и спустя пару секунд свободного полёта Стайлз рухнул в ледяные воды горной реки.

«Вот что так шумело», — успел подумать он, прежде чем потерял сознание.


	3. Chapter 3

Придя в сознание, Стайлз почувствовал небывалую лёгкость. Ему не было холодно или жарко. Он не чувствовал голода или жажды. Ничего не болело, и даже комариные укусы перестали зудеть. Рядом шумела река, и Стайлз вспомнил, как упал в неё несколько… минут назад? Или часов? Стайлз осмотрелся. Он был на берегу. И, кажется, был не один. Спиной к нему стоял парень в мокрой красной толстовке. Его волосы были взъерошены, а вокруг кедов натекла приличная лужа.

— Эй, чувак? — несмело окликнул Стайлз своего вероятного спасителя. Человек, стоявший перед ним, неестественно дернулся и запрокинул голову, как будто хотел посмотреть на Стайлза, не оборачиваясь. Как будто не привык к скудным возможностям человеческого позвоночника. Совладав с конечностями, незнакомец повернулся к Стилински и мигнул сначала правым глазом, а потом левым, и Стайлз онемел от ужаса. На него смотрело его собственное лицо. Его двойник был бледноват и держался так, будто не все мышцы слушались его так, как надо, но в остальном этот парень был его точной копией.

— Привееееет, Стайлз, — протянул он и прикусил высунутый язык.

— Кто ты такой? — Стайлз замялся, не желая быть слишком грубым.

— Я? — двойник склонил голову к плечу. — Я — это ты. И я — это я, надевший тебя, как куклу, Стайлз. Эх, давненько я не бывал в чужом теле.

Незнакомец вдруг замахнулся и отвесил себе пощёчину, а затем ещё одну. На его щеках остались яркие красные следы.

— Боль — это уморительно, — воскликнул он, вскинув руки в победном приветствии.

— Что значит, надел меня как куклу? — оторопело произнёс Стайлз и посмотрел на своё тело. К его ужасу его ноги, руки и грудь просвечивали. Сквозь них, будто сквозь мутное стекло, были видны травинки и мелкие камешки. Стайлз попытался коснуться себя, но рука прошла сквозь живот, не встретив препятствий. — Ты украл моё тело?!

— Вроде того, — губы незнакомца всё сильнее синели от холода, но он не обращал на это внимания. — А теперь прости. Мне нужно вернуться в хижину, пока твой дядя не уехал на стадион без тебя. Бывай, малой!

И это нечто в теле Стайлза припустило прочь от реки, смешно пошатываясь и цепляясь ногами за все неровности.

— Чёрт. Чёрт! — Стайлз метнулся следом и вдруг понял, что парит над землёй. Он остановился, а потом снова подумал о том, что ему срочно нужно в Хижину, и его невесомое подобие тела скользнуло по воздуху, как сгусток дыма на ветру. Он летел, как жалкая пародия на супермена, вытянув вперёд руки и стараясь не терять вора из виду. Ветки проходили сквозь него, не причиняя вреда. Ну, или это он проходил сквозь них. Мысли бурлили в голове, как если бы он переборщил с аддеролом. Особенно часто всплывала одна.

«Надел, как куклу. Надел, как куклу…»

— Надел, сука, как куклу! — воскликнул он.

Перед глазами встала страница из дневника со странным существом, отдалённо похожим на мумию. Существо было одето в плащ, а все открытые части тела были замотаны грязными свалявшимися бинтами. Кроме рта, полного острых зубов.

«Ногицуне, тысячелетний демон-трикстер. Обожает боль и питается ею. Живёт в астральном плане и не может полноценно взаимодействовать с материальным миром. Чтобы добыть подходящий сосуд, вышибает своих жертв в астрал, введя их в состояние шока, а после захватывает тело и использует как куклу-марионетку. Способ уничтожения — смена сущности, что бы это ни значило (уточнить информацию!)»

Стайлз взвыл и ускорился. Он вылетел к Хижине почти одновременно со своим похищенным телом и ринулся внутрь прямо сквозь стену, срезая путь.

— Поторопись, МакКол, а не то побежишь за машиной своим ходом. И где твой братец? Он хочет, чтобы мы уехали без него?

— Скотт! Я здесь, ты должен помочь мне! — Стайлз подлетел к нему и попытался привлечь внимание, но тот просто прошёл сквозь него. — Скотт, ты меня слышишь? Я здесь!

— Я не опоздал? — в комнату ввалился трикстер, неловко взмахнул руками и врезался плечом в дверной косяк.

— Не верьте ему! Он — это не я! Скотт! — от переизбытка эмоций Стайлз взмыл к потолку и поймал на себе хитрый взгляд демона. Тот покачал головой, намекая на бесполезность этого мельтешения.

— Практически, — дядя Кексик закатил глаза и поднялся с дивана. — Где тебя носило, и почему ты мокрый? Для купания-то не сезон. Хотя какая мне разница. Хватай манатки и дуй в машину.

— Две минуты! — фальшивый Стайлз побежал к лестнице, задев локтём шкаф. Расшатанная рухлядь качнулась, но выстояла, однако с одной из полок сорвался шар для боулинга и упал Бобби прямо на ногу. Тот взвыл и запрыгал на здоровой ноге.

— Упс, пардон! — ногицуне слегка порозовел, и его вид стал более здоровым. Он раздул ноздри и жадно втянул воздух, будто почувствовал вкус домашней еды.

— Да чтоб тебя! Смотри, куда прёшь! — Финсток покрутил ступнёй и, решив, что перелома нет, похромал на выход, пробормотав под нос: — И как ты ещё жив с такой координацией?

Стайлз закусил губу и схватился за голову. Он ещё раз попытался привлечь внимание Скотта, надеясь на ту духовную связь, которая, как он всегда верил, была между ними. Но либо это были его фантазии, либо вокруг МакКола была непрошибаемая стена под названием «Кира, и как её впечатлить».

Стайлз в отчаянии опустился на крыльцо. Ему оставалось только смотреть, как нагруженный его спортивной формой трикстер садится в машину, и, подвигав бровями напоследок, уезжает вместе с его родными. Ему нужно было придумать план. Он взлетел на второй этаж, думая о дневнике. Он настолько привык искать там ответы, что чувствовал себя без него, как без рук. Но когда он попробовал коснуться книги, то вспомнил, что бесплотен. Даже кровать не скрипнула привычно, когда он опустился на неё.

«Должен же быть какой-то способ достучаться до них».

Стайлз пошарил взглядом по комнате и наткнулся на перчаточную куклу Йоды, которую он использовал в качестве грелки на чайник. Зелёный магистр посмотрел на него в ответ своими немного грустными и мудрыми глазами.

«Надел, как куклу, значит? Ну, что ж, это может прокатить», — подумал он и подлетел к нему. Двигаться по воздуху, когда твои собственные конечности не встают на тёмную сторону из-за нервов и спешки, было намного удобнее, но зависать в астрале до конца своих дней Стайлз был не согласен даже за такие бонусы. Йода сел на призрачную руку как влитой и пошевелился, повинуясь движениям невидимых пальцев. Стайлз победно вскрикнул и метнулся вниз. До начала матча оставалось сорок минут, он должен был успеть.

***

Успеть-то он успел, однако…

— Да что ты творишь, Белински, чтоб тебя?

— Простите, тренер, я его не заметил, — ответил трикстер, и Стайлз с негодованием подумал, что окружающие его люди — слепые придурки. Его тело в руках захватчика вело себя абсолютно неестественно, кривляясь, подёргиваясь и замирая так, будто у него заржавели суставы. Однако это не мешало засранцу двигаться чертовки быстро и ловко — ногицуне не реагировал на горящие мышцы, ушибы и растянутые связки, и это давало ему огромную фору.

Члены команды, успевшие выйти на поле, окружили парня по фамилии Гринберг, который валялся на траве и баюкал неестественно искривлённую руку.

— Да, это определённо перелом, — Финсток запустил пальцы в свою шевелюру, отчего та окончательно приблизилась к состоянию вороньего гнезда. — Ну что, Стайлз, это твой звёздный час. Выйдешь на замену. Я отведу Гринберга к медикам, а вы продолжайте. И соберитесь, мать вашу!

Стайлз понаблюдал, каким голодным взглядом демон проводил потеющего и побледневшего от боли Гринберга, и решил убраться с поля, пока никто не заметил парящую над землёй куклу. Когда он влетел в раздевалку, все игроки уже вышли на воздух. К счастью, Скотт завис у зеркала, пытаясь пригладить волосы и проверяя лоб на наличие прыщей, а зубы — на застрявшую в них еду. Потребовалось преступно много времени, чтобы доказать ему, что под маской плюшевого магистра джедаев скрывается именно его брат. Хотя, после перечисления нескольких неловких моментов из детства МакКол всё же сдался и начал слушать вместо того, чтобы истошно орать и дёргать руками.

— И что мы будем делать? — Скотти был близок к истерике. — Если он успел меньше чем за две минуты поломать Гринберга, представь, что он будет творить на поле?

— Представляю, — Стайлз в очередной раз поморщился от писклявого звука, который издавала кукла взамен его собственного голоса. Он не знал, как это работало, ведь у куклы не было голосовых связок, но, видимо, магии было плевать. — У меня вообще нет никаких идей, как его остановить.

— И что мы будем делать? — повторил Скотт, умоляюще глядя на плюшевого Йоду.

— Попробуй не дать ему покалечить ещё кого-нибудь. А ещё не дай ему покалечить моё тело. Мне ещё жить в нём потом. А я пока попробую что-нибудь придумать. Я прихватил с собой дневник, так что буду искать всё про смену сущности. Главное пережить первый тайм. Давай, Скотт, не подведи меня, бро.

Скотт судорожно выдохнул и вышел из раздевалки, оставив парящего над одной из скамеек Йоду забавно переворачивать страницы дневника своими маленькими ручками.

***

— Это пиздец, — прошептал Стайлз. Он оттащил Скотта под трибуны и вцепился в него, как в спасательный круг. Пятью минутами ранее он с ужасом наблюдал, как его украденное тело разбежалось и врезалось в игрока противоположной команды, в последний момент извернувшись так, что всё выглядело, будто это не его вина. Игра встала на паузу, пока взрослые пытались разобраться, что делать с лежащим на земле парнем, который судорожно дышал сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Стайлз, мы должны что-то сделать! Он переубивает тут всех!

— Я не знаю, Скотт, я… — Стайлз замер на полуслове, и игрушечный Йода замер в его руке, смешно распахнув рот. — Ты должен кое-что сделать для меня, бро.

— Да, бро, что угодно, только останови этот кошмар!

— Ты должен выйти на поле и вырубить меня. Это будет чертовски сложно сделать, потому что ногицуне тащится от боли. Ты должен нанести ему видимый ущерб, как Гринбергу, чтобы тренер убрал его с поля. Или заставь его нарваться на дисквалификацию.

— Но, Стайлз, а как же твоё тело? Что, если я…

— Ты должен сделать это, Скотт. Это единственный шанс не дать ему поубивать тут всех.

— Я не могу, бро!

— Можешь! — Стайлз положил руку с Йодой Скотту на плечо и легонько сжал. — Подумай о Кире. Что, если он ранит её? Ты ведь никогда не простишь себя. И меня не простишь.

Скотт шумно сглотнул, его кадык дёрнулся, и он кивнул. Стайлз кивнул в ответ, а потом кивнул куклой, вспомнив, что Скотт не видит его. Когда МакКол ушёл, он рухнул на землю и уткнулся в ладони, стараясь не думать о худшем. Он не знал, что целая семья оборотней отлично слышала весь их разговор, сидя прямо над ними.


	4. Chapter 4

Финсток втащил вяло сопротивляющегося трикстера в раздевалку и пихнул его на скамейку. Из-за его плеча испуганно выглядывал Скотт. Он был бледным и запыхавшимся, но его губы были сжаты в упрямую полоску.

— Это какого чёрта сейчас было? Я велел играть грубо, но чисто. Это, — Финсток ткнул пальцем себе за спину, — не было чисто. Это был самый идиотский фол, который я когда-либо видел. Чего ты вообще хотел этим добиться, я не понимаю. Сиди здесь, я разберусь с тобой после матча. МакКол — на поле.

— Но тренер, может, я с ним побуду? — неуверенно произнёс Скотт.

— Нахрена? Ему не нужна сиделка. Он в абсолютном порядке, если не считать отсутствия мозгов. Давай, шевели булками.

Скотт кивнул, посмотрел в тёмный угол, в котором прятался настоящий Стайлз, и, виновато улыбнувшись ему, вышел из раздевалки. Но Стайлз был ему благодарен. Он и так сделал трикстеру подножку, заставив того влететь плечом в спину одного из противников, что было явным нарушением правил. Хорошо, что за подножку членам собственной команды игроков не удаляли с поля. Удостоверившись, что в помещении больше никого не осталось, Стайлз вышел на свет и взмахнул куклой, привлекая к себе внимание.

— О, я смотрю, ты нашёл себе новое тело. Миленько, — трикстер повернулся спиной к выходу и оскалился.

— Не то слово. Хочешь, поменяемся?

— Пожалуй, откажусь.

— Я знаю, кто ты, — произнёс Стайлз.

— О, неужели? Какой умный мальчик. Тогда ты, вероятно, знаешь, что тебе не победить меня.

— Я знаю про смену сущности.

— Правда, и чем это тебе поможет? Ты ведь даже не знаешь, что это значит.

— Зато я знаю.

Брови демона взметнулись в удивлении, и он попробовал обернуться, но две пары рук ухватили его за предплечья. Трикстер дёрнулся, но Дерек и Лора очень крепко держали его, не давая пошевелиться.

— Талия Хейл? — пискнул Стайлз голосом плюшевой куклы. Он окинул женщину взглядом с ног до головы и порадовался, что в этом теле его не может стошнить от страха. Талия будила в нём первобытный ужас. Он чувствовал себя так, будто столкнулся лицом к лицу с диким гризли.

— Альфа Хейл, — поправила она и подошла к извивающемуся телу Стайлза. — Ногицуне, значит. Я думала, мы накрепко заперли тебя в Неметоне в прошлый раз.

— О, этот прелестный малыш помог мне освободиться, поделившись со мной парой капель своей крови. Не думал, что он окажется настолько сообразительным, чтобы суметь рассказать кому-то о своей маленькой проблеме.

— Ну что ж, — Талия встряхнула головой, откидывая за спину волосы. — У тебя есть выбор. Или ты добровольно покидаешь это тело, или я укушу мальчишку, и ты умрёшь. Я бы предпочла второй вариант.

— Мам… — окликнул Талию Дерек, и она вздохнула.

— Стайлз. Настоящий Стайлз, я имею в виду.

— Да, мэм, — Стилински подплыл ближе, стараясь держать куклу ровно.

— Я собираюсь даровать тебе укус и избавиться от этого существа навсегда, но тогда ты станешь одним из нас.

— Вы оборотни, — Стайлз схватился за голову. — Это про вас в дневнике написано. Всё сходится! Старожилы, живёте в лесу и все поголовно красавчики на одиннадцать из десяти по шкале Джейкоба Блэка*. Как я сразу не догадался, это же очевидно! Чёрт, я… Я не хочу. Не то чтобы я не считал оборотней крутыми, но, знаете, это, кажется, не моё. Может быть, есть другой выход?

— Прости, но нет. Твоё тело изменится, и это убьёт ногицуне. Ну, так что, Стайлз, да или нет? — Талия обхватила запястье демона и приблизила его к губам, будто собиралась поцеловать.

— Ты не сделаешь этого! Не станешь кусать незнакомца, — трикстер задёргался ещё сильнее.

— Почему незнакомца? Он друг моего сына, верно, Дерек? — Талия мягко улыбнулась, и Стайлз вновь увидел тот самый розовый отсвет на кончике кое-чьего носа.

— Ты блефуешь!

— Готов проверить? — Талия снова посмотрела на трикстера, и её взгляд был холодным и убийственным, как айсберг. Демон завыл, и Стайлз увидел, как из его украденного тела выходит чёрная дымка. Он сорвал с руки куклу и подбежал к самому себе, безвольной марионеткой повисшему в руках Лоры и Дерека. Оказаться в своём теле снова было самым приятным ощущением, которое он когда-либо испытывал. Дым медленно всосался в игрушку, валявшуюся на полу. Стоило Йоде пошевелиться, как Талия прижала его носком своей блестящей туфли и скривилась, будто увидела жабу.

— Я отнесу тебя к Дитону, и на этот раз он упакует тебя во что-нибудь более крепкое и скрытое от посторонних глаз, — она подхватила куклу, крепко сжав её в кулаке. — Лора, нам нужно идти, пока Кора не заметила нашего отсутствия на трибуне. Дерек — присмотри за Стайлзом.

Дерек кивнул, продолжая придерживать Стайлза за плечо. Они дождались, когда Талия с Лорой покинут раздевалку, и Стайлз, наконец, не выдержал.

— Оборотни, Дерек! А я, как идиот, расспрашивал тебя о них. Мог хотя бы намекнуть!

— Прости, но мы должны держать это в тайне, — Дерек помог Стайлзу опуститься на скамейку и сел рядом с ним. Они сидели так близко друг к другу, что Стайлз почувствовал тепло, исходящее от Хейла. Только тогда он понял, что его самого трясёт от холода. А еще что он чувствует голод и боль во всём теле от многочисленных ушибов и ссадин. Он попробовал стащить с себя мокрую от пота форму, но руки не слушались его. Дерек заметил это и помог ему снять футболку и защиту. Он тактично смотрел в противоположную сторону, пока Стайлз скидывал бельё и пытался натянуть сухую одежду, оставленную демоном в шкафчике.

— Как вы узнали, ну, про всё это? — Стайлз снова уселся на скамейку, исподтишка поглядывая на Дерека. Тот выглядел слегка напряжённым, но не намного сильнее обычного.

— Я сразу подумал, что что-то с тобой не в порядке, когда ты вышел на поле.

— Фуф, ну хоть кто-то в этом городе не долбится в шары. Скотт понял только тогда, когда я заговорил с ним при помощи куклы. А еще бро называется.

— А потом вы решили обсудить это прямо под нами. У оборотней очень чуткий слух, так что мы слышали каждое ваше слово.

— Воу. Круто. Это значит, ты, как супершпионское следящее устройство, знаешь всё, что происходит вокруг, — Стайлз пожевал губу, а потом покраснел. — Значит, ты слышал все наши со Скоттом разговоры, когда был за кассой, а мы трепались на кухне или в спальне?

— Ну, типа того, — Дерек ковырнул носком кеда трещину в полу и улыбнулся.

— Вот чёрт.

— Ага.

— Не круто, чувак!

— Ага.

Стайлз прочистил горло и понял, что терять ему уже нечего, продолжил:

— Значит ты в курсе, что я считаю тебя горячим, твою ушанку — милой, а твою улыбку — очаровательной?

— Ага.

— И, значит, ты не сильно удивишься и не дашь мне в морду, если я предложу сходить тебе в Аркаду?

— Думаешь, я захочу пойти на свидание с малолеткой? — Дерек вскинул бровь, и Стайлз стушевался.

— С чего ты взял, что это свидание? Твоя мама сказала, что ты считаешь меня своим другом. Так почему бы мне не пригласить своего друга поиграть в автоматы? По дружески, как бро.

— Значит, это не свидание? Жаль, я бы сходил с тобой.

Стайлз обалдело уставился на Дерека, и тот впервые на его памяти рассмеялся. Громко, искренне и невообразимо прекрасно.

— Ты дурил меня?! — воскликнул он, ударил его кулаком и зашипел от боли, которая пронзила запястье, ушибленное во время игры. Дерек перехватил его руку и погладил её кончиками пальцев. Боль ушла, и Стайлз удивлённо проводил взглядом черные струйки, скрывшиеся под рукавом серой хенли Дерека. Тот, кстати, был сегодня не в своих шмотках а-ля лесоруб из глубинки, а в весьма эффектных обтягивающих джинсах и кожаной куртке, имя которой было Ходячий Секс. — Вау, оборотнические примочки это нечто. А что ты ещё умеешь?

— Расскажу тебе, если сходишь со мной на свидание.

Стайлз почувствовал, что его лицо вот-вот треснет от едва сдерживаемой улыбки, и яростно закивал. Дерек запихал его вещи в сумку, закинул её на плечо и протянул ему руку, помогая подняться.

— Пойдём, я отвезу тебя домой. Не забудь предупредить Скотта, что все закончилось. Он наверняка волнуется.

От этих слов у Стайлза потеплело в груди. Он шёл рядом с Дереком, едва касаясь его плечом, и думал о том, что, возможно, в ближайшее время случится первый в его жизни поцелуй, а может и секс, чем чёрт не шутит.

А ещё он подумал, что теперь ему есть, что дописать в загадочный дневник, и это было восхитительно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Джейкоб Блэк - оборотень из Сумерек, на случай, если кто-то не знает ХD


End file.
